The present invention relates to a simple fire extinguishing apparatus and particularly it relates to a fire extinguishing apparatus designed so that when a fire breaks out, using a water tank for appreciation or other purposes as a water supply source, it sprays water from a fire extinguishing water spraying head.
Recently, with the advent of an aging society, earlier fire control is called for to provide a sufficient period of time for persons of advanced age to escape. In high-rise buildings and other large-scale buildings, the installation of automatic fire extinguishing apparatuses, such as sprinklers, is compulsory. In contrast, a fire fighting or extingushing system for ordinary dwelling houses has not been legally prescribed and is late in being put into practical use. Although fire extinguishers have been installed, they have not reached the stage of automatic fire extinguishment upon occurrence of a fire.
When it is desired to install an automatic fire extinguishing apparatus, such as a sprinkler for buildings, in an ordinary home, such factors as place of installation and cost become problems; such system can hardly spread to families in general, particularly families of old people. As a simmple inexpensive method, a household tap water pipe may be utilized and extended to the ceiling of the house, with a solenoid valve employed to control the delivery of water from the pipe. If a fire sensor is installed in a house and senses a fire, the solenoid valve will be opened to spray water from the ceiling. However, such fire extinguishing apparatus is still in the planning stage. In the case where a tap water pipe is used as a fire extinguishing water spraying head, propagation of bacteria occurs in the tap water pipe if the latter is left unused; thus, there is a sanitation problem of bacteria migrating into the drinking water.
The polluted water is so-called "dead water", not accepted by the Tap Water Law. The present invention has been accomplished with the above in mind and has for its object the provision of a simple fire extinguishing apparatus for general household use, designed to operate upon occurrence of a fire for automatic fire extinguishment by utilizing as a water source for fire extinguishment a tropical fish or water plant rearing water tank usually installed as an interior decoration in a room and spraying water by a fire extinguishing water spraying head using a pump drawing a pressurizing water.